Rooftop Spyder: Flames and Fires
by FireCracker7
Summary: Once a fire, always a fire...Spidey and Torch turn up the heat.


submission dated 5-7-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.  
  
Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch  
  
A/U   
  
Rooftop Spyder: Flames and Fires  
  
A fierce storm system shook the entire east coast. Sporadic blackouts occurred in all the major cities, including New York. A flaming figure flew among skyscrapers in eerie contrast to dark, lightning crashed skies.  
  
The motion of said figure took a wide, sweeping turn past the Statue of Liberty, heading uptown. Startled onlookers everywhere pointed in recognition and surprise. They were barely noticed.  
  
Johnny Storm had much on his mind. His life was in turmoil. A seemingly ideal relationship with the daughter of a wealthy industrialist had taken a sour turn. It was the same old story. He had problems...getting close. Hard to believe things once started so well. His mind drifted off as he flew...  
  
"What do you want from me anyway, Cheryl? I'm tired of arguing about this!!"  
  
"I want a man that loves me as much as I love him!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about. Aren't we engaged?!"  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder why. Or is it because of-"  
  
"I don't want to go over that again!!"  
  
Storm sighed, reflecting as he flew. Beautiful Cheryl Mason, debutante and would be fragrance mogul. Her line of perfumes were nationally known and growing in popularity. She was her own best promotion, touring the country with her own cadre of chemists and research people. Not that he blamed them for being awestruck. The irrepressible, long legged brunette never took no for an answer. Except...  
  
/Except when I wouldn't commit to a wedding date. Not after...what happened that night./  
  
They'd spent a romantic evening of intimacy together. Johnny remembered nestling in creamy arms, content and muzzy. Turning, turning in his sleep...  
  
/God, what I said. No wonder she hates me!/  
  
Loose lips spoke feverishly, of promises and heat. Slim hands shook him awake.  
  
"Johnny. What did you say?!"  
  
"Hah?" sleepy. "Cheryl?!"  
  
"You were mumbling about someone..."  
  
"It was nothing. Let's go back to sleep-"  
  
"No! We need to talk about this. Something's terribly wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said you loved somebody-"  
  
He moved to kiss her, but she pushed him away.   
  
"Come on, Cheryl. I was just talking about you!"  
  
Wild dark ringlets tumbled everywhere. "Don't play me. You mentioned a name-"  
  
"You're jealous of some mumbling I can't even remember? Come on! We're going to get married!"  
  
Steel gray eyes were hard. "The hell we are. Now I know why you wouldn't set a date!!"  
  
"I don't know what you-"  
  
"You think you can embarass me, make a fool of me? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Blue eyes flashed anger in response. "What the hell his this, Cheryl. Am I supposed to read your mind?"  
  
Her face streaked with tears suddenly. "You want me to quote?"  
  
In desperation he grabbed her. "Please-"  
  
"Love you, Peter. Always loved you. Always will."  
  
Johnny closed his eyes at the memory, flying blindly. He'd never felt so ashamed in his life.  
  
/What the hell do I do now?/  
  
A lone figure crouched quietly on a nearby rooftop, watching a strange spectacle.   
  
Spiderman.  
  
In astonishment he watched a flaming figure flying in erratic circles, nearly colliding with several buildings.  
  
/What's with the Torch?!/  
  
Long fingers scratched a webby hood, perplexed. /Is he crazy or something?/  
  
Johnny Storm opened his eyes barely in time. A dark, rain streaked wall swallowed his field of vision.  
  
"WOAAA!!"  
  
He avoided it barely, shooting straight up like a comet. A familiar voice shouted nearby in the downpour.  
  
"Hey, Torch!!"  
  
Startled, Storm suspended his flight, staring in confusion. "Spiderman?"  
  
The blue and red clad figure waved from his nearby perch. "Over here. What's up?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Another wave. "Well come on over, before you run into something. I don't feel like cleaning up a mess."  
  
Smiling in spite of himself, Storm alighted beside his friend. Spiderman remained in his familiar crouched position.  
  
"Come on, get comfy right here." he patted the ledge.  
  
"You're crazy as ever, Pe-Spiderman."  
  
A laugh. "I wasn't the one trying to head butt concrete walls, matchstick."  
  
Johnny settled himself on the ledge. "Point taken."  
  
"You drunk?"  
  
Storm sighed deeply. "I wish. No. No, it's something else. Really bad."  
  
A hand rubbed his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Blue eyes were pale in the dark. "Yeah. But first...why are you sitting out here in this storm? Mary Jane kick you out?"  
  
Spiderman lifted his head, shaking it. "Nah...just stopped a petty purse snatcher. Crime never takes off, even for bad weather."  
  
Storm nodded. "I know what you mean." he paused, looking over his companion. Spiderman's costume fit like a second skin, and rain made finely shaped muscle stand out in bold relief.  
  
"You look great, Spider. Really great."  
  
Spiderman shifted uncomfortably. "So tell me what's wrong."  
  
Storm looked down in defeat. "My engagement is off."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me. It's over."  
  
"But how? What happened."  
  
"I...someone in my past happened. Cheryl found out about it."  
  
Spiderman sat back a bit. "Johnny. You didn't cheat on her!!"  
  
Eyes paler than ice regarded the Spider closely. "It's hard to say. Maybe I never left the other person."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
The baritone voice was even. "I talked in my sleep-"  
  
"So what? A lot of people-"  
  
"About you."  
  
Spiderman was suddenly quiet. "Me."  
  
"About us, Spider. How I felt...how I feel!"  
  
Indrawn breath. "Oh my God..."  
  
Storm forced his eyes away. "And now she's furious, breaking the engagement. What could I say to her?"  
  
Spiderman lowered his head. "Nothing. You can't...work things out?"  
  
Johnny snorted. "Oh yeah...millionare heiress and her gay husband. I can see it now in the Daily Bugle!"  
  
"Dammit, I thought you loved her!"  
  
"I do, in a way...but..."  
  
Red clad arms shook him. "Listen. I know it seems impossible now, but give her time to cool off. If she really loves you she'll come around."  
  
"Do you really believe that? I don't."  
  
"I don't know. This is uncharted territory for me too."  
  
Storm reached out, gently touching the web mask. "Has it ever been over between us?"  
  
The voice underneath was husky, low. "Are you insane? I'm with Mary Jane now, you know that. We both...moved on."  
  
"But why. Tell me again?" blue eyes implored.  
  
Spiderman gently removed the hand stroking his face. "Because it was too intense. Because there would be too many complications. Because sooner or later we would be found out. And it would be...a disaster."  
  
"You live your life for everyone else?"  
  
"It's what we do, you know that! Saving people, the world-"  
  
"And our private time, Spider. Then what?!"  
  
"I...we can't go back. Too much has happened."  
  
Storm ran his hands over the well muscled, shapely form. "God, you look good."  
  
"Don't do that." Spiderman breathed. The fine body tightened up.  
  
Storm reached for the mask again, tracing fingertips over lips. "I want to see your face, Peter."  
  
"We aren't inside, Johnny" Spiderman hissed nervously, looking about. "Someone could still see us here."  
  
Storm shook his head wildly, spraying water from golden locks. "In a blinding storm during a partial blackout? On an abandoned warehouse twelve stories high?"  
  
"So sue me. I'm paranoid."  
  
Lick of lips. "You're also very wet. Sexy."  
  
Spiderman turned to him slowly. "Crazy fool."  
  
Storm pulled him close. "Maybe...but I'm a torch, remember? I like it hot."  
  
"I remember" Spiderman murmured. Long fingers stroked lazy circles everywhere, high and low.  
  
Storm grabbed the back of Spiderman's hood, yanking it up over his mouth. "I know what I want."  
  
"Johnny-"  
  
Further protests were smothered in a sweltering kiss. Lips tasting, tongues exploring deeply. Strong, wiry arms wrapped tight.  
  
Peter suckled Storm's lower lip. "Missed you-"  
  
Johnny pulled back reluctantly. "Not here. Let's go up top."  
  
Storm laughed. He wasn't the only impulsive one. With blinding speed, Spiderman swept him up and webbed over to another building, even higher up. They landed on a large spanse of blacktop dotted with stones.  
  
"Why Spider, are you carrying me over the threshhold?"  
  
Muffled snickers beneath the mask. "You're an idiot, but a gorgeous one."  
  
Storm lisped for effect. "Why, thank ya, sir. Anything I can do for ya?"  
  
Impossibly strong hands pulled him down. "Yeah." the voice was serious now.   
  
"Spider?"  
  
The couple sat on the asphalt, against a chimney. Spiderman sighed.  
  
"What do you want of me, Johnny? Why are you here, confusing me?"  
  
Storm held the red clad hands gently. "I don't know, Spider. I'm pretty confused myself. When we broke it off, you were the last person I wanted to see again."  
  
"And now?"  
  
Blue eyes blazed with lust. "Now...I just want to screw you blind, feel you move under me. Hear that beautiful voice in the dark-"  
  
"Stop" Peter rasped. "I'm with Mary Jane, remember? I can't just...act like she's a separate part of my life."  
  
Storm sat back, rain making rivulets on handsome features. "This is getting too complicated again. Peter, I think I'm still in love with you."  
  
The Spider looked away. "Us being on this roof isn't a good idea."  
  
A blonde head rested against a hooded one. "How are things with you and MJ, anyway?"  
  
"Fine. Comfortable."  
  
"Doesn't sound ideal, Spider."  
  
"What is? Nobody's got perfection. But I'm happy, and she's a beautiful lady."  
  
"Is it the same?"  
  
"Don't go there, Johnny. I won't do either of us any good."  
  
Storm turned Spiderman's head to face him. "It was more than good, and you know it-"  
  
Peter stared, struggling against his desire. Those eyes, that face...more than loved. Johnny was beautiful, golden...  
  
"Damn fine."   
  
"Yesss" lips plunged over his own again, licking over thin fabric. Impatient hands pulled at his costume.  
  
Peter moaned, arching back. "We're both insane. This can't work-"  
  
Storm kissed him frantically. "Never stopped thinking about you, Spider...no one else!"  
  
Peter yanked his ex lover close. "Want you too...so much!"  
  
"I won't kiss a mask" Storm growled, pulling Spiderman's hood up and away.  
  
Mandy couldn't hear her cd over the storm. Between the storm and thumping noises upstairs it was a hopeless cause.  
  
Thumping? We're on the top floor. What the hell?  
  
"Hey, Mandy!"  
  
Removing her headset, Mandy glared at her younger sister. The freckled pre-teen always had a knack for bursting in on people.  
  
"What is it Leisha?"  
  
"You ain't gonna believe this. I looked out the side window, because of all the noise?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's two guys up there really goin' at it..."  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes. "Get real. Who's desperate enough to get it on in a storm like this!"  
  
Leisha shook her head wildly. "I'm tellin' ya, come in my room and look. You can see everything. They must really be hard up or something!"  
  
"Say what?!" Mandy dropped her headset and raced out.  
  
Steam rose from two bodies straining against the storm. One dark, one light. Muscle rippling in ecstacy and heat, costumes partially discarded, tossed carelessly in rain puddles.  
  
Storm's eyes closed in bliss. Sweet lips teased his throat and collarbone, even as long fingers slipped between his legs.  
  
"What's this" Peter purred, tracing tongue over golden flesh. "A surprise..."  
  
The perfect body bucked up. "Gods, Peter...hurry...I'm about to blow-"  
  
The Spider heaved over him, slinking his own erection over the other. "Let's blow...together...hnn..."  
  
Storm smiled wickedly, blonde hair a tangle over wild blue eyes. "Know...all your soft spots...Spider." he grabbed Peter's wrists suddenly, squeezing hard.  
  
"AAAII!!" The wine-gold eyes rolled up in ecstasy as Peter convulsed over him in orgasm. Web fluid and semen splattered, covering both lovers in a sticky flood.   
  
Johnny exploded almost immediately, his cries mingling with those above him. Strong hands clutched Peter's plump ass, hips pumping as he drained himself. Vision dotted, winked out. Lightning flashed again through his eyelids, blinding all sense and thought.  
  
They shivered under the storm's onslaught, overcome by feeling. Peter lay limply over Johnny, slow stroking as he remembered to breathe.  
  
"That was-"  
  
Storm nuzzled, breathless himself. "I know, Peter. I know."  
  
Two goggle eyed teenagers stared out a nearby window.   
  
"See, Mandy? Told ya. They was-"  
  
"Shh! Mama's gonna hear you, loudmouth. Damn!"  
  
"What a waste. They're really cute!!"  
  
Mandy snickered. "Looks like they wasted each other."  
  
Leisha wiped moisture from the window. "Storm's letting up some, now. Maybe we can see better."  
  
Peter pulled them both to a sitting postion against the chimney again. They cuddled in silence for a bit.  
  
Johnny broke the quiet. "Peter, I can't go back."  
  
Strong arms cradled his head. "You have to. We have to."  
  
"What, live a lie? It won't work...sooner or later we'll give ourselves away."  
  
"Not if we break it, once and for all."  
  
Storm sat abruptly, glaring in challenge. "Liar."   
  
Peter sighed, staring into the storm. "We have to, for our own sanity."  
  
"Sanity's got nothing to do with it." he thumbed perfect cheekbones. "You look like a roman soldier, Pete. My own Spartacus."  
  
"Johnny, you're not listening to me-"  
  
"Not as long as you talk nonsense. Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are? Like burgundy wine, with gold flecks-"  
  
"Crazy-"  
  
"Men shouldn't have eyelashes like yours. It's ridiculous."  
  
Peter sighed, his resolve weakening. "I don't know what to do here."  
  
Storm thumbed soft nipples, pleased at the reaction. "I do, Spider. Come to my old flat I keep on the west side, and we can finish this properly."  
  
"Need to think-"  
  
"What is there to think about?" Johnny kissed plump lips, savoring them. Gently he held up Peter's sticky forearms, massaging the swollen silk glands. Peter jerked instantly, arching against him.  
  
"Ahh...Johnny..."  
  
"Wonder if this tastes as good as I remember." Storm suckled both wrists, tongue probing and teasing. Milky fluid eased past his lips.  
  
"Kinda gooey...getting hard, Peter?"  
  
"Go...to hell" Peter gasped, his face twisted in pleasure. An erection pressed against Storm's thigh. Johnny slipped a hand under his lover's waistband, pulling hard. Moist tongue poked an ear.  
  
"Come for me, Peter. Please." he purred.  
  
The Spider could do little else. With a cry and spasm he released again, creaming his pants. Shuddering in satisfaction, he fell against Storm.  
  
Johnny scooped up a bit, tasting. "You're so hot when you come, Peter. No wonder I can't get enough of you."  
  
A smile curved full lips. "Psychopath. You trying to kill me?"  
  
Mandy and Leisha still peeped through the window. Leisha fanned herself.  
  
"Damn, they're something else."  
  
"Got that right. It's a shame they're gay...maybe we could join in?" a giggle.  
  
"Don't let mama hear you talking like that. It ain't funny!"  
  
"I'm just kiddin. Hey...they're putting their shirts on now!"  
  
Leisha squinted. "You know, they're dressed kinda weird. Check it out!"  
  
"Yeah I was thinkin' the same thing. Waitaminit-"  
  
Leisha frowned, pointing. "That's...Spiderman!"  
  
Mandy's eyes grew round. "Yeah. And that other guy in the blue...see the "4" on his shirt? He's one of the Fantastic Four, the cute one!!"  
  
Both sisters laughed, high fiving each other. "WOOOOAAAA!!!"  
  
Two lovers stood on the rooftop, looking out over the NY skyline.  
  
"I'll never give you up, Spider."  
  
Peter pulled his hood on. "Do you realize what you're saying, Torch? We can't live double lives!"  
  
Those blue eyes were wild again. "Why not? People do it all the time. And we wouldn't be hurting anyone-"  
  
"Before or after the roof caves in?"  
  
"Spider, look at me. Honestly, and tell me what you see?"  
  
Spidey grinned under his mask. "Apollo. Nothing but perfection."  
  
"Ha! Flatterer."  
  
A pause. "If I thought we could make it work-"  
  
Storm's heart pulsed with hope. "We can...I know it!"  
  
"I don't want to hurt MJ. She's part of my life now."  
  
"But not your world!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"You didn't have to. And after tonight, I have my answer."  
  
Mandy shook herself awake from staring. "Leisha, I've got an idea. Go get that spare camera from the closet!"  
  
"You mean the throwaway one?"  
  
A snicker. "Yeah...who knows, we might be able to sell something on Ebay!"  
  
They kissed. And kissed again.  
  
"Hmm...feels kinda kinky kissing you with your mask half up."  
  
"I thought you liked kinky, Torchy."  
  
Hot eyes roamed over the blue and red clad form. "Oh, yes. Definitely. Besides, I remember how spiders do it."  
  
Peter's voice was low, sensual. "Maybe I'll hang you upside down, or tie you in a web-"  
  
"Don't get me excited or we'll never leave this rooftop!"  
  
Sensitive fingers gripped Johnny's ass. "C'mere. I didn't realize how nice wet spandex feels."  
  
Storm sighed into another kiss. "At least the rain washed us off. I'd hate to slide in the back door at heaquarters."  
  
Burgundy eyes held a wicked gleam. "Interesting choice of words, Torchy. Careful, I might get even worse ideas."  
  
Leisha bounded into the room with the camera. "Well? They still going for it?"  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes. "You got no cool, girl. Now be quiet! Gimme the camera."  
  
"I like this. Maybe they'll-"  
  
"Heh. Looks like they're kissing again. Damn, don't they ever get enough?"  
  
Leisha danced in a twirl. "True loooove. Ain't it sweet?"  
  
Mandy clicked exposures, grinning. "Yeah...and worth some money!"  
  
"MMmm...don't you ever get enough, Torchy? This is ridiculous."  
  
"I'll let you know...in an hour or two."  
  
Peter reluctantly pulled away, catching his breath. "We're standing here in plain sight, you know. And the storm's stopped."  
  
The tousled blonde head looked skyward. "Yeah. Back to the real world, I suppose."  
  
"Are you going to talk to Cheryl again?"  
  
Johnny paced in a small circle, thinking. "Maybe I can come up with something she'll believe. At least she hasn't told anyone what she suspects. I don't want to cause her family any scandal."  
  
Peter whistled. "The last thing you'd need is Sue, Reed and Ben finding out."  
  
Johnny winced at the thought. "I'd have to find a hole deeper than the moon. But I won't panic until I have to." The blue eyes went soft again.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that-"  
  
"You'd better pull that mask down, before I start kissing you again."  
  
The full lips curled into a smile. "One more before you go."  
  
Mandy jumped in glee from her vantage point. "Ooohh...they're gonna kiss again. Maybe I can get a good head shot this time!"  
  
Leisha snickered. "They need to get a room somewhere. I mean, you'd think they'd cool it, being superheroes and all. Somebody might recognize them."  
  
"Somebody like us. I can see the dollar signs now!"  
  
Leisha was popeyed. "They sure are freaky...serious horndog."  
  
Mandy hit the flash button again. "Probably got wives and gotta sneak around. Talk about screwed up. They oughta be on Jerry Springer or something."  
  
Storm was exploring a very interesting part of his Spider's backside when the object of his attentions broke free.  
  
"Peter, what's wrong? Why did you-"  
  
"Shh" yanking his mask down, the Spider looked about. "Spider sense has been buzzing for the last few minutes."  
  
Johnny stared at nothing. "You didn't mention this before. In any case, I don't see anything."  
  
"It's not danger per se, but we need to get off this roof."  
  
"You think someone's seen us?"  
  
The Spider turned slowly. "I feel something in the background. See it."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Spiderman stared in a certain direction. "There!!"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"Gimme the camera, Mandy. You don't have to take all the shots!"  
  
"There's only one exposure left, fool. Now quit messing around or you'll jam the camera."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!!"  
  
Leisha pulled at the camera, setting off a double exposure. With a CLICKCLICK the soft flash popped before winking out.  
  
"That was stupid, Leisha! At least I coulda got one more pic!"  
  
Leisha held the now spent camera. "Wasn't nothing but the end of the roll, anyway."  
  
Spiderman suddenly bounded thirty feet into the air, back flipping onto a skylight. Taking his cue the Torch followed, flying in sweeping loops before disappearing behind the backside wall and landing on a stairwell.  
  
Spidey joined him seconds later. "It's too hot up here, Torchy."  
  
Torch grinned in his flame-on mode. "You're telling me."  
  
A nod. "We'll talk later."  
  
"You know it. And Spider?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Love you like crazy. And I'll prove it properly next time!" and with that he took off, a blaze in the night.  
  
Spiderman watched him, feeling an ache. "I love you, too."  
  
The two girls blinked, stupefied.   
  
"Did you see that, Mandy? One minute they were there, and the next-"  
  
"Yeah, gone. Man, that Spiderman's fast. And the Torch took off, too. They must have seen us, but I don't know how!"  
  
Leisha bounced around the room. "Who cares...we got porn pictures, right? And celebs always bring a lotta money."  
  
Mandy snickered. "Yeah...come on, let's crank up the scanner. We got work to do!"  
  
The End  
  
To be continued??????? 


End file.
